The new end of Twillight Breaking dawn
by DewyBout
Summary: The new end of Twillight Breaking dawn


4 years after the death of bella at the end of breaking dawn, edward and a grown-up renesmee (who is about 5 or 4 years old) are driving in a car running away from home because a vicious vampire wants to kill renesmee. Renesmee is driving but loses control because she's angry. The car lands in a deep dark hole, since edward is a full vamp he is not hurt while renesmee suffers from serious injuries and slips into coma. Edward leaves renesmee in the deep, dark hole, knowing if he brings her home she wil be killed. Unknowing to the cullen's, the vicious vampire comes across Renesmee's scent and bites her. The bite revives renesmee and she wakes up remembering little about her family. Renesmee finds her way back to her family and once again the cullen family are in trouble with the Volturi. Because now renesmee is now a vampire, she is forever frozen at the apperance of a young woman, due to her fast aging before. Ths volturi are after renesmee because her age is four years old and the volturi think she is an immortal child. when the day nears closer, Renesmee is having problems with her imprint Jacob because one of the main reasons is because he stinks. Jacob is also having problem with Nessie as she is now a full vampire and is having difficulty accepting her as his imprintee. Edward is also learning that renesmee is not his little girl and is not as fragile as she used to be. When the Volturi come, they have an argument and in the end they created a new law; if any vampire hybrid is changed, they would not be considered as immortal children because they might have the appearance of a young adult but if they don't they will not be killed as long as they can control their thirst ( they already drank blood before so this might not be a problem). Jacob can not Renesmee imprinted because they grow faster than normal. Edward concerned about Renesmee because since birth she has never said a word. Here Edward would love to come back, Edward going to find out with his father on the Internet what it is, this may be off a gift Edward ask? Maybe they communis degree or in some other way. After several days searching they have heard from other vampires that a boy from another city can not communicate in the way that everyone do (talk). The boy communicate in a special way he puts his hand on your cheek and so let see what he feels and thinks. Edward and Carlisle continue Renesmee go there. Jacob also like it but, Edward rather not. Jacob get angry and traitors into a werewolf. Therefore he can not go and stay at home. Edward, Renesmee Chalisle and go on a journey to the boy. When they arrive, they meet with the special boy he lets them see how he communicate and am therefore surprised Edward Renesmee asks if they want to try it with them. Renesmee manages to communicate something. She shows that she is grateful that she finally found a solution. On the trip back late Rensmee let them see short scenes what she misses and how she feels.

After she let them see how she really feels Edward is in shock is this really true what he sees?

Renesmee let Edward see that there is a big war op coming because the volturi also knew of the new way to communicate. The volturi already killed the other kid that communicate like Renesmee. So Renesmee and the Cullens have a big problem because they don't want a fight with the volturi because they know that the volturi will win. So they decide to flee, they let everything behind an they just go to a other place where the volturi can't find them. After a couple hours the Cullens thought that they are far enough so they decide to have a small break and they going to sleep. When they sleap Renesmee heard something and she goes to the sound but she sees nothing so she goes back and sleep. The next morning everyone is awake and they see that Edward is gone they think where could he be? Renesmee wants to search him but they decide that they have to move on so they going.

Everyone was up early so they can move on. Everything goes well and they making good progress. At the same time the volturi discovers they are gone. Aro decides they have no time to waste and start to chase, Aro wants Renesmee no matter what. the volturi can smell that the cullens had left in less than a day and know they have gone to the coast. That evening the Cullens arrive at the beach. They hire a big boat and go south alongside the coast. Charlisle is the captain while the rest is resting of the long day. In the middle of the night Renesmee woke up, she had a bad dream about sinking with the boat. But then she realised it was more than a dream, it was a vision. She warned Charlisle and woke up the rest of the group. If they continued with navigate the Cullens will end up in a storm. So they decide to go back a few miles and run again over land. At the same time the volturi had come closer and the Cullen Family have to think about a new plan to stay away from the volturi.

The cullens don't know anymore what to do. They run and run, but no one comes with a idea what to do. Suddenly, they think, why do we have to run? There is also a option to attack and to distract them. Charlisle knocked down the idea right away. There are so many of the Volturi, they never can battle them alone. After a few miles of running they are seeing large trees, but something weird about those trees. They are moving. Beacause of the curiousity of Renesmee she runs to the trees. And what does she see? That aren't trees. It are giants and they are all covered in ice. She askes her Charlisle if he ever saw this cient of creatures, but he says no. Mabey Renesmee can think of a plan to get thse giants oon their side.

Do you want to see how this ends? Read the next book:

The frost giants return

Gemaakt door Julian, Dewy, Jaimy, Niels en Ruben


End file.
